Heathers the Musical
Heathers: The Musical is the "darkly delicious story of Veronica Sawyer, a brainy, beautiful teenage misfit who hustles her way into the most powerful and ruthless clique at Westerburg High: the Heathers. But before she can get comfortable atop the high school food chain, Veronica falls in love with the dangerously sexy new kid J.D. When Heather Chandler, the Almighty, kicks her out of the group, Veronica decides to bite the bullet and kiss Heather’s aerobicized ass…but J.D. has another plan for that bullet." Creative Team Director, Producer: Andy Fickman (Refer Madness, She's the Man) Book, Music, Lyrics: Laurence O'Keefe (Legally Blonde, Bat Boy), Kevin Murphy (Reefer Madness, Defiance) Producers: J. Todd Harris (The Kids Are All Right, Bottle Shock), Andy Cohen (It Takes Two, Untraceable), Amy Powers (Sunset Blvd, Doctor Zhivago), Bruce Bendall, Jamie Bendell, Scott Benson, Scott Prisand Productions Joe's Pub (2010) On September 13 - 14, 2010, Heathers: The Muscial was presented as a concert at Joe's Pub in New York City. The show was directed by Andy Fickman and starred the Joe's Pub Cast. Los Angeles (2013) Heathers: The Musical played on weekends at Hudson Backstage Theatre in Los Angeles from September 21 - October 6, 2013. Many of the Los Angeles Cast members maintained their roles for the Original Off-Broadway production. Original Off-Broadway (2014) In 2013, the Heathers: The Musical Off-Broadway production was announced, followed by the Off-Broadway Cast announcement in February 2014. Previews began on March 15, 2014, with opening day on March 31, 2014, and the final performance on August 4, 2014. A cast album was released on June 10, 2014. Hayes Theatre (2015) Playhouse (2016) The Other Palace - Workshop (2017) Original Off-West End (early-2018) Original West End (late-2018) In June 2018, Heathers: The Musical opened at The Other Palace in London and later at the Theatre Royal Haymarket in September 2018. With the new run, several songs were replaced including "Blue" with "You're Welcome" and "Blue (reprise)" with "Never Shut Up Again". The cast album was released on March 1, 2019. Nominations ''Original Off-Broadway'' ''Original West End'' Original Off-Broadway Musical Numbers ; Act 1 * "Beautiful" – Veronica Sawyer, H. Chandler, H. McNamara, H. Duke, Kurt, Ram, Martha, Ms. Fleming & Students * "Candy Store" – H. Chandler, H. McNamara & H. Duke * "Fight for Me" – Veronica & Students * "Freeze Your Brain" – J.D. * "Big Fun" – Ram, Kurt, Veronica, H. Chandler, H. McNamara, H. Duke, & Students * "Dead Girl Walking" – Veronica & J.D. * "Veronica's Chandler Nightmare" † – H. Chandler & Company * "The Me Inside of Me" – H. Chandler, Veronica, J.D., Cops, Ms. Fleming & Company * "Blue" – Ram, Kurt, H. McNamara & H. Duke * "Blue (reprise)" † – Ram, Kurt, H. Duke, & Students * "Our Love Is God" – J.D., Veronica, Ram, Kurt, & Company ; Act 2 * "Prom or Hell?"† – Veronica * "My Dead Gay Son" – Bill Sweeney, Paul Kelly, & Mourners * "Seventeen" – Veronica & J.D. * "Shine a Light" – Ms. Fleming & Students * "Lifeboat" – H. McNamara * "Shine a Light (reprise)" – H. Duke & Students * "Hey Yo, Westerburg" † – H. McNamara and Students * "Kindergarten Boyfriend" – Martha * "Yo Girl" – H. Chandler, Ram, & Kurt * "Meant to Be Yours" – J.D. & Students * "Dead Girl Walking (reprise)" – Veronica, J.D., Ms. Fleming, & Students * "I Am Damaged" – J.D. & Veronica * "Seventeen (reprise)" – Veronica, Martha, H. McNamara, & Company †'' Not featured on Original Off-Broadway Cast Recording Original West End Musical Numbers ; Act 1 * "Beautiful" – ''Veronica Sawyer, H. Chandler, H. McNamara, H. Duke, Kurt, Ram, Martha, Ms. Fleming & Students * "Candy Store" – H. Chandler, H. McNamara & H. Duke * "Fight for Me" – Veronica & Company * "Candy Store (reprise)" † – H. Chandler, H. McNamara & H. Duke * "Freeze Your Brain" – J.D. * "Big Fun" – Ram, Kurt, Veronica, H. Chandler, H. McNamara, H. Duke & Company * "Dead Girl Walking" – Veronica & J.D. * "Veronica's Chandler Nightmare" † – H. Chandler & Company * "The Me Inside of Me" – Veronica, H. Chandler, Cops, Principal, Coach, Ms. Fleming, & Company * "You're Welcome" – Ram, Kurt, & Veronica * "Never Shut Up Again" – H. Duke * "Our Love Is God" – J.D., Veronica & Kurt ; Act 2 * "Prom or Hell?"† – Veronica * "My Dead Gay Son" – Bill Sweeney, Paul Kelly, & Mourners * "Seventeen" – Veronica & J.D. * "Shine a Light" – Ms. Fleming & Company * "Lifeboat" – H. McNamara * "Shine a Light (reprise)" – H. Duke & Company * “I Say No” † – Veronica * "Hey Yo, Westerburg" † – H. McNamara & Students * "Kindergarten Boyfriend" – Martha * "Yo Girl" – H. Chandler, Ram, & Kurt * "Meant to Be Yours" – J.D. & Company * "Dead Girl Walking (reprise)" – Veronica, J.D., Ms. Fleming, & Company * "I Am Damaged" – J.D. & Veronica * "Seventeen (reprise)" – Veronica, Martha, H. McNamara, & Company † Not featured on Original West End Cast Recording